Forever Isn't Long Enough
by LauraxHorrorxScene
Summary: Blimey mate, why're you sitting in a broom closet?" The door swung open, revealing a pajama clad Ron. "I just wanted to be alone." I mumbled. - Rated M for language. Homosexual themes. Don't read if ignorant.


**Title: Forever Isn't Long Enough.**

**Author: DelilahDisaster**

**A/N: This started off without the intention of finishing it, but I got so caught up in it, and I actually finished it! And I must say it's one of my better stories. If you are reading my other story at the moment, I don't think I will be finishing it. I'm sorry, but I've sort of lost my inspiration for that story. I hope you like this one, though! =D Please Read and Review!**

"Harry! Harry, where are you!?"

I lifted my head at the voice. Tears shone down my face, reflecting the tiny sliver of light coming from the crack underneath the door. I sniffled and wiped the tears away. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm in here!" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat. After waiting a few moments, I hear footsteps followed soon after by the rattle of the door handle.

"Blimey mate, why're you sitting in a broom closet?" The door swung open, revealing a pajama clad Ron.

"I just wanted to be alone." I mumbled.

"What's wrong, mate?" Rom asked, sinking to the floor beside me. He laid his hand on my shoulder. The warmth tingled down my arm, and spread through my entire body. And I mean ENTIRE body, if you catch my drift.

"Harry, mate?" I shivered again. That word! Fuck my life, why did he have to do this to me?

I big my lip and shook my head.

"Harry, talk to me." Ron demanded. I shook my head again and looked up at the ceiling, not daring to stop biting my lip. I knew that if I did, it would all come spilling out. Ron put his arm around me. My whole body was on fire now. It burned, but it felt so good. I cautiously opened my mouth and took a shuddering breath. Ron lifted his head up from my shoulder, and I looked down at him.

"Everything."

"What?" Blimey, he was cute when he was confused!

"Everything's wrong." I whispered.

"Talk to me." He said gently. Oh god I just wanted to melt into his arms and confess everything to him. I took another shuddering breath.

"Everybody expects me to go on to be an Auror, but that's not what I want to do. I don't want to disappoint anyone either, though." I blurted. At least that was one thing off my chest.

"Well, I obviously can't speak for everyone, but I do know that Hermione, my parents, my brothers and Ginny, and I will always love you, no matter what you decide to do. I nodded and unsuccessfully attempted to hold back another shudder. Goddamnit, why did he have to use the word "love"? I leaned into him more, and he accepted the closeness by tightening his hold on me.

"Is there anything else?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said, closing my eyes.

"What is it?"

I squeezed my eyes to keep from crying. "I can't say." I muttered.

"Why not?" Ron inquired. I shook my head again.

Ron lifted a hand and put it on my cheek, forcing me to look at him. We sat like that for a moment. I suddenly became deathly aware of the fact that I was breathing extremely hard. I tried to control my breaths, but it was really hard, what with the closeness. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't stop looking at his lips. His soft, red, kissable lips. My breathing was pretty much hopeless by then, as was the raging hard on I now sported. I thanked God, or Buddha, or Alla, or whoever the bloody hell is up there that Ron seemed just as entranced by my face. Wait...what! Rewind, pause.

Ron was staring at my face, seemingly as entranced by it as I was his. I look up into his brilliantly blue eyes and saw confusion, hurt, hope, and was that a hint of lust? I saw a movement by his lips, and my attention was drawn back to them. They were drying out, and Ron's tongue flicked out to wet them. I held back a moan as I watched the tongue float across his lips. When the tongue had retreated back into Ron's mouth, I looked back up into his eyes. This time, I saw a glint of something I'd never seen there before. Desire. Pure, unfiltered want. Almost a need. I was sure what it was he needed, but I made a split second decision to take my chances.

Slowly, I leaned toward him. He didn't move. I took that as a good sign. Finally, our lips met. The kiss started soft, but soon intensified. I had been hungering for that moment for years. I was going to take full advantage of it.

I slipped my tongue through my lips and ran it along Ron's. He obediently opened his mouth, allowing my tongue to pass through. Ron's tongue came through to meet mine. I moaned and ssat up on my knees and put my hand on the back of his head, fingering his bright red locks.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but when we pulled apart, realized that forever isn't long enough when it comes to Ron.

I watched Ron's expression as we caught our breaths.

"Was that okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He breathed. I smiled and pecked his lips again.

"Was that what was wrong" Ron asked me. I nodded.

"Do you feel better now?" He inquired.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Good." He smiled. "I want my boyfriend to be happy."

I grinned. "Really?" I must have been dreaming!

"Yes." And as if to prove his point, he wrapped his arms around me again. "I love you, Harry."

My heart skipped a beat, and in seconds, I was soaring. He loved me! I felt like squealing, but I knew that would be potentially disastrous for the both of us.

So instead I said. "I love you too, Ron." I grinned even more (if possible). Ron smiled and pecked my lips.

"But what about Hermione?" I asked him. For some reason I didn't like the idea of my boyfriend having a girlfriend.

Ron was silent as he thought for a moment.

"We'll tell her when the time comes. Until then, I'll just tell her we can't go out. For...personal reasons." Ron smiled. I smiled with him and nodded. We sat in a perfect, blissful silence for a few moments.

"How long?" Ron suddenly blurted.

"Hmmm?"

"How long have you loved me?"

"Forever."

"How long will you love me?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Forever" I whispered. Ron sighed. My smiled turned into a worried frown. _He didn't really love me_! I thought. _He's just playing a prank on me!_

"It's just that, forever won't be long enough."


End file.
